


What if I never get over you?

by triedtobepolite



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedtobepolite/pseuds/triedtobepolite
Summary: As if his life didn't suck enough at the moment, Alex ends up at the hospital. What were the odds that Guerin would be there too? Seriously?





	What if I never get over you?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes. Betaed by my Partner In Crime @ridethatdemon !
> 
> Lyrics from What if I never get over you?- Lady Antebellum

Kyle arrived at Alex’s cabin just before 8 pm. He was done with the hospital for the week and was looking forward to a nice evening with his friend. They had planned on watching the baseball game with junk food and beers earlier this week, but neither of them had confirmed it. So he was a little put upon when he knocked and Alex didn’t answer. He checked on the side of the cabin and saw that Alex’s SUV was parked at its usual place. Kyle grabbed his phone and called Alex. The cabin’s windows were old and he could hear the phone ringing inside. Kyle knocked again.

\- Alex?

Still no answer. Starting to get concerned, Kyle made his way around the cabin. He tried the back door but it was closed. Walking back to the front, he thought he heard a sound coming from the bathroom window. He stopped under it and called:

\- Alex?

He was relieved when he got a faint:

\- Kyle?

\- You’re ok?

\- Yeah… Well… Not exactly… I slipped. I don’t think I can get up on my own.

Kyle frowned. If Alex admitted he needed help that easily, he was really stuck.

\- Ok, don’t move, I’m coming.

Kyle got back to the front door, grabbed a log and broke one of the glass panels next to it. He quickly made his way to the bathroom and opened the door. Alex was on the shower’s ground, stuck at a weird angle, and was looking at him upside down.

\- Can you hand me a towel?

Kyle shook himself in motion and gave the nearest towel to Alex, who draped himself in it as best as he could. Once he was covered, Kyle got closer.

\- You’re bleeding.

Alex nodded.

\- I hit my head. I tried to get up but I keep slipping.

Kyle helped him get out the shower and sat him on a stool. He did a quick check-up. Alex was going to be bruised everywhere tomorrow but, apart from the nasty head wound, he looked ok. He went to touch his forehead and Alex winced. Kyle sighed.

\- Yep, that’s going to need stitches. Come on. 

Kyle offered a hand which Alex reluctantly accepted. They got him upright and were starting to make their way to the bedroom when Alex grabbed his arm. 

\- I’m gonna be sick.

Kyle barely had time to get him to the sink before he threw up.

\- Ok, add concussion to the list… You’ve just earned yourself a trip to the hospital.

Alex groaned and Kyle returned the sentiment. He didn’t want to go back there either. 

_ It's supposed to hurt, it's a broken heart  
_ _ But the moving on is the hardest part _

The road to the hospital was spent in silence. Alex was closed off, either out of embarrassment or pain, or both. Getting Alex dressed and ready to go had been a moment that neither of them had any desire to experience again. Kyle parked in his usual spot and helped Alex out of his car. Even with the crutch, he wasn’t very steady on his feet and when Kyle decided to help him with an arm around his waist, he didn’t protest.

\- Come on, I’ll feel better once you’ve had a CT.

They barely had crossed the ER’s doors when Alex stopped.

\- Please, tell me I’m hallucinating…

Kyle looked in the same direction as Alex and saw Michael sat on a chair in the waiting room.

\- Sorry, unless it’s collective, you’re not.

Alex glanced at Kyle.

\- Did you call him?

Kyle scoffed.

\- What? No way, man. 

They couldn’t get further without going past Michael but it didn’t matter. It was like Guerin had a sixth sense when it came to Alex and he stared right at him. The alien immediately jumped on his feet.

\- Alex? What the fuck, are you ok?

The right side of Alex’s face had taken a nice shade of purple and the gash on his forehead had started to bleed again through the dressing Kyle had put on it. Alex steeled himself and held his chin high before moving forward. Kyle put his body between Michael and Alex and snapped.

\- Let us through, Guerin.

\- What, no… What’s going on? Alex? What happened?

Kyle physically pushed him with one hand, his other arm still supporting Alex.

\- Get lost, Guerin.

\- Bite me, Valenti.

Before things had any chance to get further, Maria got out of one of the exam rooms. She gave Michael a big smile and wiggled her fingers. 

\- It’s ok, we can go and I still have all my digits.

She frowned when she saw an angry Michael, turned to see what he was looking at and immediately cried:

\- Oh my God, Alex...

Alex gave Kyle the saddest look ever and whined:

\- Can you let me die now… Please?

Alex felt like he was about to pass out and was really welcoming the idea. Seeing Michael with Maria hurt too much. Kyle gently manoeuvred him around the two of them and said: 

\- I have to check him in.

Thankfully, neither of them protested and Kyle got Alex into one of the rooms. He helped him settle on the bed and checked his head wound.

\- Ok, I’m going to order the CT scan and then, I’m taking care of that.

Alex was close to tears and Kyle pretended he didn’t notice. He opened up a chart and was writing on it when Alex whispered:

\- What did I do?

Kyle looked up, not sure he heard correctly.

\- What do you mean?

Alex bit his lip and fought back his tears as hard as he could.

\- What do you think I did in a past life to deserve all of that?

Kyle sighed and put a hand on his friend’s arm, squeezing gently. What could he answer that wouldn’t sound empty?

\- I don’t know, man. Get some rest, I’ll be right back.

Alex nodded and sniffed, wiping at a stray tear angrily. Kyle left him alone with a smile. 

  
_What if I'm trying, but then I close my eyes and then I'm right back_  
_ Lost in that last goodbye, what if time doesn't do what it's supposed to do?  
What if I never get over you?_

As expected, the CT scan showed a concussion that gave Alex the pleasure to be held hostage for the night. Kyle had stitched up his forehead, gave him painkillers, even if Alex didn’t want any, and watched him sternly until he had swallowed the pill. The doctor wished him a good night, told him to call him if he needed anything and left. Alex had been dozing on and off, jumping wide awake at every sound, his mind not at ease being in a strange room. He was beginning to doze back off when the door opened. He quickly checked who was getting in and closed his eyes when he saw it was Michael. He didn’t really feel like fighting right now. Michael dropped on the chair next to the bed and sighed:

\- Fuck, Alex… I am so fucking sorry. I wish I could tell you how sorry I am when you could actually hear me...

Michael’s voice was sad, like he was close to tears and Alex wracked his brain to understand why. Michael was the one who chose to stay away from him, Michael was the one who asked him to give him some space after Caulfield. Michael chose Maria and, even if their relationship didn’t last, it still hurt like hell. So why on Earth did the alien sound so wrecked?

\- … but I think I pushed you away too hard this time.

Alex felt Michael’s hand grab his.

\- I avoided you. Not because I didn’t want to see you but because it hurt too much, Alex. I thought Maria was what I wanted but, when Max died, my only thought was that I needed you. Not her… You. And it wasn’t fair to any of us. Thankfully, being the awesome girl she is, she understood. She knows that I’m an alien. We brought Max back, Kyle kept us in the loop on what you two were working on. I can’t even begin to thank you, Alex. You never stopped protecting us… Me… No matter what I put you through. Maria knows that I love you more than I ever loved anything but... I couldn’t be with you without sorting my shit out first. So she helped me. She made me talk, without a drop of alcohol if you can believe it. I’m in a good place now, Alex. It took time but I made it. I miss you so fucking much. I just don’t know how to make this right. I don’t know if you can forgive me this time. And I’m too chicken-shit to find out.

Alex didn’t think he’d ever heard Michael say that much. Alex wasn’t angry with him. He was hurt and he missed him so very much. But he also understood how it felt to want something so hard but not be ready for that thing to happen. His head was throbbing but he decided that the occasion was too good to pass. He squeezed Michael’s hand and opened his eyes.

\- I’m sorry too, Guerin.

The look Michael gave him nearly made him laugh.

\- Of course, you heard everything… That’s cheating, Private.

Alex shrugged.

\- I’m glad you’re feeling better.

Michael nodded, gently sweeping his thumb on Alex’s knuckles.

\- Yeah… It took a while… I’m sorry.

Alex grunted.

\- Can we stop apologizing and, I don’t know, start trying to make this thing work?

Michael smirked, relaxing in his chair.

\- Oh… And what exactly is this thing?

\- You and me…

Alex looked Michael in the eyes. He wasn’t going to back off now.

\- I love you, Guerin. Always have, and always will…

Michael swallowed audibly.

\- Valenti said you had a concussion. We should wait until you’re feeling better before talking.

Alex frowned.

\- I’m tired of waiting. I’m no longer afraid of admitting that I want you. Either you want me, or you don’t, that’s not complicated. 

Michael nodded.

\- I do want you, more than anything.

Alex sighed, exhausted. Michael put a hand on his arm.

\- You should go to sleep, you look like shit.

Alex snorted.

\- Thank you, Guerin, I hadn’t thought about that...

Michael rolled his eyes.

\- Well, shut up and sleep then!

Alex grimaced.

\- I can’t…

\- Why?

Alex didn’t know how to explain that he couldn’t sleep when he wasn’t home. Well, he had slept when he had stayed the night in Michael’s Airstream but, otherwise, he wasn’t able to rest if he wasn’t in his bed. Not that his nights were flawless even at home but, at least, he could get some good hours of shut-eye. Kyle and him, they had stayed in motels during their investigations and Alex hadn’t slept in any of them, barely dozed off. He knew it would be the same in the hospital.

\- Alex?

He had stayed silent for too long, Michael was looking at him, worried.

\- I guess my brain didn’t get the memo that it was ok to sleep even if I’m not home.

\- Oh… I see… Would it help if I stay with you?

Alex considered it.

\- I guess, but it would be frowned upon if the nurse found you in my bed, don’t you think?

\- I don’t care, you need rest… Come on, scoot over…

Alex didn’t have the strength to argue and he didn’t want to anyway. He moved to let the alien lay down next to him. Michael raised his arm and Alex snuggled against his chest. Michael carded his fingers through his hair and Alex relaxed gradually, feeling his eyes close on their own volition.

\- Goodnight, Private.

Alex mumbled, nose buried in Michael’s t shirt.

\- ‘night, Guerin. Thank you.

Michael hummed and dropped a kiss on his forehead. Sleep never claimed Alex that rapidly.


End file.
